More Than You Exspected
by Shadow-of-what
Summary: Malik/Altair. Kissing your best friend is one way of solving a stalker ex-prostitute. The only problem is what conciquences that might entail.


"You obviously have something to say so say it." Malik said. "So I can continue working."

Altair stood silent for a moment leaning against the wall but then he launched into action pacing furiously in front of Malik's desk.

"She wont leave me alone, She pops out of thin air like some sort of… thing" He pushed back his hood and raked his fingers through his hair gripping it like a life line.

"Who?" Malik asked closing his book giving up on it for now and walked around the other side of the desk leaning against it.

"Mary, the maid."

"What did you do to her?" Malik asked like a bored school teacher.

"Nothing."

Malik glared at him and he stopped and started again.

"Everything." He admitted.

"So you made love to her?" Malik asked.

"God no," Altair said and he let out a sigh of relief. "There wasn't any love involved, just… relations of a sexual nature."

"God, your so… insatiable."

"Insata what?"

"Greedy, ravenous… Slut of the north." Malik said for want of a better word.

"I'm so screwed." Altair said. "Why?" he looked up at the ceiling as if god had dealt him a dodgy hand.

"No use asking god he's shaking his head at you and smiting you in all possible ways."

"Really?"

"Probably." Malik looked up as well for a moment wondering and then they heard heels and both froze looking at the door.

Altair looked around desperately. "She's found me, Damit."

Both looked around for somewhere to hide but the desk was too obvious and there was a distinct lack of cupboard.

"Christ help me." Altair said dropping to his knees.

"He's not listening." Malik kicked him and pointed to the window. "Hang out there I'll try and get rid of her."

"Thank you." Altair went to hug him but Malik pushed him hard in the middle of his chest.

"Out of the window, idiot."

Moments later the door opened to admit a maid who looked around the room before letting her eyes settle on Malik. "I'm here to… _clean_ sir." She former prostitute said in the usual seductive way

"Well, would you mind if you came back later." Malik asked. "Its just I've had so many interruptions and I really just want to finish up."

"Oh certainly." She said slowly drawling the words out to make her lips more attractive. "I'll just write myself a note."

Malik watched her uncertain whether to laugh or not; did she know that Altair was hanging out the window? He wouldn't put it past the woman who had slept with most if not all of the assassins.

"I'll come back later." She went to go out but stopped Malik almost thought he heard a groan from outside the window. "Have you seen that friend of yours with the gray eyes?" she asked coming over and leaning on the desk so he could quite easily see down her slightly unbuttoned top.

"No, sorry." He replied swallowing slightly

"Ok." She turned. "It's just…"

The next thing Malik knew she was seated on his lap putting his hand on her knee.

"Excuse me, I think you should remove your person from my lap." he said getting stupidly formal as his nerves hit.

"Whatever you say brown eyes." She stood and walked to the door blowing him a kiss before closing the door behind her leaving the man stunned at his desk. Altair groaned trying to pull himself through the window and Malik dashed to the window offering his hand to Altair whose fingers had gone blue.

He pulled him through the window and the assassin collapsed on the floor muttering curses.

"Let it be a lesson." Malik said going back to his desk.

"Wait, Malik?"

"Yes?"

"I can't feel my fingers or move my arms."

Malik frowned and helped sit him up feeling his fingers that were ice cold.

"That's odd." He felt up Altair's arm until it got warm and managed to massage the blood back into the limb with one hand.

Altair hissed as pins and needles hit his fingers. "Shit that hurts."

Malik smiled perhaps at his discomfort or something else but the smile fell from his face as Mary walked back through the door.

Altair must have guessed by the look on his face and turned his head smiling at her.

"Oh, Altair what's wrong with your fingers?" She asked suggestively.

"What do you mean? They always look like this." Altair said and Malik almost laughed out loud at the innocent expression on his face.

"How did you get in without using the door?" She asked.

"Window works best I find." Altair stood, his left arm still dead.

"Come with me I'll _fix_ your arm." She went to him and pulled him out of the room.

"Really not necessary." He complained looking at Malik with pleading eyes.

"Have fun, you two." Malik said waving them off and as soon as the door closed he collapsed into a fit of giggles at the irony of Altair taking a bite of what he couldn't chew.

~*~

Malik stood with a clay bottle of cider on the balcony of his chambers smiling to himself, all in all the day hadn't gone too badly. He had managed to finish his reports and orders for the next lot of food that would be delivered to Masyaf.

Suddenly Altair was beside him and he turned studying the man thoroughly before gravitating his gaze to the fresh hand print on the side of his face.

"What did she do to you." He asked comparing his own hand to the imprint and ring mark.

Altair turned. "Well. She got a bath for me and gave me back massage which was…"

"Better than I got." Malik said. "Do go on."

"Anyway she seemed to think seeing as she's unable to have children because of some reason. That I would be more forthcoming with the… intimate part of the deal for the massage I think."

"So what did you say." Malik asked almost hanging on the edge of his words for the news of his friend's beating up by a woman.

"I told her I was too tired."

"Okay, how did she take that?"

"Nicely. But she was wearing my shirt and I wanted it so I started taking it off her and she got the wrong idea." Altair said.

"And…." Malik wished he'd get to the point.

"And so I said I only wanted my shirt and then she did the you-don't-value-me look and slapped me." He sighed. "Though obviously I did the walking out part."

Malik turned him sideways and laughed when he realized he was only wearing a leather jerkin and still hadn't got his shirt back.

"Not funny Malik." Altair said but his heart wasn't really in it.

"Are you sure it was a wise idea to leave her in your room with all your weapons that you cherish more than life itself?"

"She wouldn't do anything like that." Altair said.

"Well you know what they say…"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Altair finished. "But she knows I'd kill her painfully if she tried to scorn me to badly."

~*~

Malik was not amused, Mary was finding excuses to _drop by _his office and hit on him almost every day. Altair was relieved (it meant he was off the hook) but Malik wasn't so used to dealing with seductive whores.

"So now you know how I feel." Altair said.

"I'll never know how you feel." Malik replied. "I haven't screwed the entire whoring block.

"No need for such crass language; where are the witty comebacks."

"I'm really not in the mood Altair if your going to tease you can piss off." Malik strode back into his chamber and sat on the bed in the darkness not lighting a lamp in case Mary should see it and come drawn to it like an annoying moth. "I don't even know why she would, could want me." He looked at the stump of his arm and put his hand over it.

Altair felt a surge of anger at the confusion written all over his friends face and vowed that if he ever saw it there again he'd kill Mary. He had gone through enough without some slut digging at old injuries.

"Knock knock." Came a falsely sweet voice and Malik got up backing away from the door towards Altair.

"Just tell her your gay." Altair said. "Should work."

Malik just continued to shuffled away from the door cringing as it opened to admit Mary who was dressed as lude as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Malik asked looking at Altair who had his most intimidating assassin face on hiding his eyes in the shadows of his hood in the already dark room.

"Just come to give you something." She said having not noticed Altair who was good at blending into the shadows while somehow wearing white.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Malik asked the same uncomfortable look on his face, Altair made up his mind rapidly.

"Well you see I have developed quite an attraction to you it seems." Mary advanced on him still not seeing the assassin though Malik could slightly sympathize with her as it had taken him years to separate the man from the shadows. In body and mind.

"Please, I'm in the middle of a meeting." Malik said.

Altair stepped out from the shadows. "We are talking about classified information please leave."

"Okay Darl." She turned on her heel and left in the most annoying way.

"Malik I'll take care of her." Altair said moving towards the door.

"Don't." He slumped onto the bed. "Just… Don't."

"She's scum Malik." Altair said incensed, he didn't know it had got this bad.

"Well she's still an innocent." He lay back looking at the ceiling and Altair went and got him an cider from the stash he'd built up but hardly ever drank.

"Come on drink with me." Altair said handing it to him.

"Thanks." Malik said and Altair sat next to him taking a large gulp of the cider. He took a breath and was about to say something but stopped himself.

"What is it?" Altair asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't make me torture you." He said casually.

"Well, its just demeaning."

"You go on about how non-intelligent I am and then you go and not finish your sentences." Altair said.

"Don't worry." Malik said getting up.

"Come on Malik."

"Look just leave it." He walked out onto the balcony.

"Malik just tell me."

"Altair shut up." Malik snapped the annoyance of the last few days catching up with him.

"What?"

"Its been two years since I lost my arm and the only woman I can come up with is some conniving whore." He almost shouted before huffing and leaning on the railing of the balcony draining the cider in one go and tossing it behind him.

Altair approached him cautiously before throwing an arm around his shoulders draining his bottle as well and adding it to the broken crockery behind them.

"No woman would deserve you." He said. "And if the slut disturbs you again I'll push her off the leap of faith."

"Altair…" he said in a tired warning way.

"MALIK!" There was a shriek and Mary burst into the room. "There's a snake in my room!"

Altair turned to look at her and Malik, desperate and running out of options, looked at Altair swallowing. He crossed the distance between them knowing that he could truly end their friendship with what he was about to do. He bumped his lips against Altair's forcefully not really knowing what Mary's reaction was. However Altair just drew back away from him with his mouth open in shock blinking at the sight of his friend wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Mary was gone.

Malik looked at the open door and let a victorious smirk wipe its way across his features.

Altair simply stood there frozen, a blank look on his face. Malik looked back to him biting his lip.

"Sorry, I panicked."

Altair still didn't move shifting his eyes everywhere but Malik's face before looking into his eyes and blinking twice. Suddenly Malik found himself pressed against the wall with a broad shouldered man by the name of Altair blocking out the moonlight.

Malik knew he'd lost control of the situation and swallowed grasping at straws with what to say.

Still silent, the assassin traced Malik's lips and then his jawbone back to his neck with rough fingertips. The one armed man swallowed again feeling his skin tingle slightly under Altair's touch.

"Altair what are you…" he started. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that… I-I." His breath hitched in his throat as Altair's hand strayed beneath his shirt running over the contours on his shoulders and then one nipple.

"AL-tai." He closed his eyes as the man lowered his mouth to his neck breathing heavily on it before pulling away and walking over to the other side of the balcony.

"Sorry. That's not what you… I'll leave." Altair vaulted the railing using his preferred method of transportation to return to his chamber.

Malik stayed there for many moments before raising fingers to the damp patch of skin on his neck and lifting his shirt to look at his chest where the other mans fingers had grazed over his nipple.

"Shit." He swore letting the shirt drop and walking back into his dark chamber, closing the door and collapsing onto the bed.

_That felt so… good._

_What did he mean… That's not what you… Was he going to say meant or want._

_What do I want?_

_I want…_

_**Him**._

Malik got up and walked quickly out of his room and down the stairs running across the training yard to the wing where Altair's room was.

As he entered he hesitated for a moment before sprinting up the stairs and going to burst into Altair's room. Only to find that the door was locked.

He tried the handle again but no luck Altair hadn't run off had he?

"Altair?" Malik called out. "Need to talk to you."

There was no answer and after a moments thought he took off towards the stables where if the assassin was running away he would undoubtedly be.

Running in he caught Altair in the act of mounting up and pulled him off the horse into a haystack before he realized what he was doing.

The man flailed around for his attacker and ended up on top of Malik pinning him into the scratchy hay, breathing hard while the horse behind him backed away nervously at the tension in the air.

"I never figured you to run." Malik said as Altair froze his lips open slightly. He got no reply. "Where were you going to go?"

Altair swallowed still not releasing Malik's arm. He tried to move it but found himself completely immobilized and… betraying how much this was arousing him.

Altair looked down to where he was sitting on the younger male and let go of maliks arm going to push himself off him but Malik's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Altair's belt pulling him back. As the weight went back onto the now bulging lump in Malik's pants he gasped letting out a shaky breath.

"I don't… Understand." Altair said slowly.

Malik let his hand slip down a little making his eyes flutter closed for a second before Altair suddenly pressed Malik's hand to the leather of his pants and rubbed it in circles moaning.

Malik pushed against him undoing the buckle of his belt with two fingers and then the top button before slipping his hand inside.

"Malik?" Altair groaned as his cool fingers met the hard heated flesh of his arousal.

"Good?" Malik asked wrapping his fingers around Altair's erection.

"Mmmerh." He let out a slight gasping yelp as Malik brushed over the head with his thumb and undid the buttons on his pants pushing them off to give Malik more room but he withdrew his hand. Altair opened his eyes to see Malik licking his thumb clean and unsure exactly why that turned him on so much but knowing that he wanted more right now he let his body fall ontop of him.

Malik swallowed the taste of Altair's seamen and found himself sharing it with the older man when he pushed his tounge past Malik's lips. He reached down and squeezed Altair.

He yelped and started ripping Malik's clothes off him running his still leather gloved scratchy hands over his chest.

Malik concentrated on breathing finding his hand running down Altair's spine to the waist band of his trousers, hesitantly he slipped his hand inside and trailed his fingers over the smooth skin until Altair bit gently at his nipple and he let out a squeak squeezing and digging his nails in.

"God Altair…"

Altair looked up at him stopping his ministrations.

"Don't stop."

Altair smirked and moved his legs so he was in between Malik taking the younger man's trousers off while he was at it and slipping his hand into the back of Malik's underwear circling his entrance with one finger while lifting the other to his mouth to cover it in saliva.

Malik tensed closing his eyes as he realized what was coming but gasped as Altair's lips closed around his member taking some of him into his mouth. Before he could recover A finger was probing inside of him soon thereafter joined by another one.

"Arrhhhmmm," He let out Abdomen muscles tensing and relaxing and then tensing again.

With Malik in his mouth and two fingers inside him Altair pulled off the rest of his clothes before pushing malik's legs back till he could see, reletivly in the dim light, what he was doing. Not that he needed to, he was quite prepared to just feel his way around things…. He spread the two fingers and pushed the third in feeling around for that spot.

"Fuck!" Malik yelled.

Found it.

He left the fingers in stroking the place inside Malik that made him squirm every now and again to get him used to it but lined himself up rubbing his pre-cum over the rest of his shaft for only the second time in his life to make it easier to enter Malik.

The next time the man underneath him let out a breath he pulled out his fingers and pushed the head of his arousal into the tight ring of muscle.

Malik sat up slightly raking his nails down Altair's back before flpping back down and Altair began to push further inside him making him hiss.

"Sst, god. Never felt this…" he lost all reckognisable speech as Altair's control failed him and he jerked the rest of the way into his friends body.

He got control of himself stopping for a moment.

"Again." Malik whispered.

_Again?_

Altair pulled himself out slowly and thrust back in just as slow but Malik sat up a little again and pushed his hips up throwing his head back with a gasp for air and Altair lost it. He was pulling out and pushing in, trying to find which spot made Malik scream.

"Altair!"

He grimaced and grabbed Maliks manhood pulling at it and squeezing it hard and then harder in rough timing.

Gasping and panting.

Moaning and screaming.

"I'm… I'm." Malik couldn't speak but tensed himself around Altair who swore also and thrust through his orgasm before collapsing all strength leached from his muscles.

"Altair?" Malik managed.

"Yes?" He gasped back.

"I think you're breaking one of my ribs."

Altair couldn't help but let out a low chuckle as he pulled out and rolled to the side and picked up a piece of hay. He traced Malik's chest with it until he caught Altair's hand and rolled on top of him still panting.

"My room or yours?" Altair asked.

"I don't care." Malik said. "But this straw is mighty uncomfortable."

Altair helped him stand and began to get dressed falling back into the straw as he lifted one leg to get it back into his trousers and laughing. Malik helped him up and they both swayed clinging to each other for a few minuets before setting off slowly for a room.

"You know malik?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think Mary's going to get you."

Malik just turned to Altair and hugged him his legs giving way. Altair picked him up.

"My room it is…"

* * *

I own nothing herin... It belongs to whoever created assassins creed, bless their little cotton socks.


End file.
